When a pair of connectors mate, the female contacts of one connector generally receive the male contacts of the other connector along a considerable mating distance. The mating distance can be reduced by the use of spring contacts such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,682, wherein the second connector has static contact pads and the first connector has spring contacts. In a spring contact a pin projects forward from a plate but can be deflected rearward against a spring force when the pin engages a static contact pad. Where high frequency signals (above about one megahertz) are transmitted it is often desirable to use coaxial cables and coaxial connectors. A coaxial connector with a small mating distance (the distance from first contact engagement to final mating) would be desirable.